particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Erwin Schausberger
Erwin Karl Schausberger (b. 3870) is a Kazulian politician of Hulstrian descent who formerly served as leader of Frisinnede Venstre as well as as Statsminister of Kazulmark. Leader of the Opposition, Deputy Statsminister and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Currently is Deputy Statsminister for Fylke Cooperation in Leonardsen Cabinet. Life Schausberger was born to a family of Hulstrian decent which had fled the new regime that took power after the downfall of Septembrism in Hulstria and Gao-Soto. His ancestors had been farmers in Mitrania. Though they arrived as refugees, the Schausbergers were relatively well-off after having sold their farm in time before they left their home country. They settled in Flindar and bought a small parcel of land for their retirement. Erwin Schausberger was born there in 3870. Schausberger graduated from high school in 3888 and subsequently attended a vocational college, undergoing training as a craftsman. He then worked at several local companies from 3990 to 3995 before teaming up with a few colleagues to run his own small business specializing in household repairs. In 3998, he retreated from active involvement in the company and instead took up a job for the Reichspost, a conservative magazine in Dundorfian language that was widely read among Hulstrian emigrants in Kazulia and their descendants. He had previously become critical of non-Western immigration to Kazulia and contributed articles emphasizing the Reichspost's stance that Kazulia should shield itself from what it called "kulturfremde Einwanderung", demanding respect for the native Leitkultur. At that time, Schausberger considered himself a supporter of Selucdemokraterna and a fan of former Statsminister and anti-communist Gustav Westerberg. Between 3900 and 3905, Schausberger worked for various right-wing think thanks, campaigns and publications most of whom focused on immigration. During that period, he became acquainted with Leya Nordahl, the leader of Frisinnede Venstre, who had justed shifted her party to the right by appealing to conservative voters. Nordahl thought that Schausberger was a credible candidate to woo the so-called "values voters" and persuaded him to become FV's deputy leader in 3905. Schausberger contributed to FV's gains in the 3910 election by lending a populist and down-to-earth, if sometimes boorish, element to the otherwise strongly elitist and wealth-backed FV. After the 3910 election, he rose to the position of Foreign Minister when FV entered government. Politics Schausberger proved a controversial figure in government - his main policy as Foreign Minister was to attempt the abolition of unconditional development aid to struggling nations, arguing that they were wasteful and uneffective. The opposition, especially Labour and Folkepartiet, criticized this policy as cynical and cold-hearted. He was accused of xenophobia when he suggested that third world inhabitants needed to be taught how to feed their children because they were busy "knocking each others' brains out". He also generated controversy when he said that the country's generous immigration policy would allow criminals and enemies to Kazulia to infilitrate the masses of immigrants, making them a threat to national security. He also took issue with integration aid, arguing that immigration into the welfare state should not be possible. Although he was ultimately unsuccessful to implement his signature policy of cutting development aid, he restricted access to Kazulian citizenship by requiring immigrants to pass a test. Schausberger was sometimes accused of misogyny due to the mockery and derision he displayed at Folkepartiet leader Nelline Opland and at times his own party leader, Leya Nordahl, famously declaring that he would gain her endorsement for a potential leadership bid because, as a "successful male", he knew how to "woo women" and would "invite her for dinner or something" to secure her support. When he actually ran for the leadership 3913, Nordahl declined to back him. He still won after his opponent committed a grave mistake, becoming FV leader in April 3913. His leadership was, however, put in jeopardy only shortly thereafter when the government had to work out a compromise with FP to pass a tax bill, which Schausberger tried to obstruct. After Nordahl sidelined him during the negotiations and eventually forced him to support the compromise bill by threatening a leadership election among other things, he was perceived as having suffered a major setback. Moreover, the polls at that time were not good for FV and Schausberger's personal popularity rating was horrible, with a KazulResearch survey giving him a net approval of -20%. Ahead of the 3914 elections, Schausberger launched an aggressive campaign in which he warned of the prospect of a return to government of the Labour party, possibly alongside the even more left-wing SFP. He also said that the left would open the borders and allow for mass immigration, going as far as to suggest that this would create a housing crisis forcing the government to seize the second and vacation houses of Kazulians in order to given them to immigrants. While his campaign was generally not well-received, it delivered a huge success for FV in the general election of that year. The right-wing coalition was renewed with a much bigger majority and was able to pass sweeping reforms such as radical spending cuts while the leftist opposition was mired in infighting. In the 3918 elections, SP and Hoyre lost ground, but FV gained and ended up tied for the first place with the united leftist Progressive Alliance. Overall, thanks to FV's surge, the right-wing coalition secured a slim majority of one seat and was thus able to retain its governing position. However, shortly after Schausberger was sworn in as Statsminister, Hoyre dissolved as a consequence of its losses in the general election. Kazulians were called to the polls again, and the remaining right-wing parties, despite making strong gains, fell short of an overall majority by five seats. When Schausberger refused to accept Folkepartiet's offer of participating in a "centrist" government excluding FV, the left-wing parties and FP formed a majority government, sending FV to opposition. Schausberger was confirmed as party leader by his deputies shortly thereafter and then serves as Leader of the Official Opposition. In that position he had to witnes the government overturn some of his trademark "national conservative" policies on immigration and foreign aid. On the other hand, much of the neoliberal reforms carried out during the Gulbrandsen era was left in place, and the new government continued to cut spending and taxes, which Schausberger regarded as a vindication of its legacy. In 3922, the right (including a refounded Høyre party) won a landslide victory almost equalling the largesse of the majority it had won eight years earlier. Schausberger was ready to return to the Statsministerium, but once again he was foiled by one of his coalition partners' collapse, this time SP. FV then formed a caretaker majority government with Høyre while early elections were prepared. Despite polls predicting big gains for Høyre, FV won a plurality of 1% in terms of popular vote and remained way ahead seat-wise, giving it another shot at seizing control of the Statsministerium. However, H+FV still lacked a majority of seats, forcing them to reach out to Folkepartiet. Before an agreement could be reached, Venstre was dissolved, leading to early elections once again. This time, out of frustration with inability to form a government, Schausberger was badly punished as his party lost ten percent of the vote, falling to third place behind the Progressive Alliance and its ally Høyre. Schausberger argued that he was not to blame personally as FV had become the victim of negative circumstances over which it had no control. He nevertheless accepted responsibility for the defeat and stepped down from his party's leadership after 11 years. Political Views Schausberger is a member of FV's conservative wing and a skilled populist. He has described himself as a "national liberal" and admitted that he might have joined Sivilisasjonspartiet if it were not for FV's right turn under the guidance of Leya Nordahl. On diplomatic relations, he is a strong isolationist, although he supports free trade. He is very critical of non-Western immigration to Kazulia and has suggested that applicants for permanent residence status should pass a "values test" in order to determine whether their world view was compatible with "the Yeudi-Hosian premises on which our country was founded". Category:Kazulian politicians